Eddie (Video Game)
Eddie is an original character who first appeared in Wyatt's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown There is little known about Eddie before the apocalypse, except that he had a boyfriend named Abigay, he was friends with Wyatt, and he smoked weed(a lot). Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Eddie "accidentally" shoots and kills the friend of a truck driver, Nate. He and Wyatt hastily leave the scene by driving away in the car, but Nate follows closely behind in his truck. While being chased down the highway, Eddie gives Wyatt a gun and tells him to fight back. Wyatt shoots at the truck until Nate spins off the road to not be seen. They turn off the main highway onto a back road in hopes to escape Nate. Wyatt and Eddie drive on until Eddie runs over Bennett, the police officer from Vince's chapter. Eddie asks if he thinks it was a human or if it was a walker. Eddie decides to have a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who goes out to check the body, which Wyatt can refuse or play. Depending on who wins, the losing party of the game will go out to check the body. If Eddie goes to check out the body, Nate will come back and attack Wyatt. After Wyatt defends himself from Nate, he drives away to escape and leaves Eddie behind. If Eddie wins, Wyatt goes to check the body. Eddie will get attacked by Nate, then drives off leaving Wyatt behind. In the post credits, depending on the in-game decision, Eddie will either be seen driving off in the car or seen dragging the police officer deeper into the forest to safety. His current whereabouts and status is unknown. In Game Decision Eddie voittaa, Wyatt jättää auton (tuntematon) Jos Eddie voittaa kivi-sakset-paperin, hän jää autoon ja wyatt lähtee tutkimaan mihin he osuivat. Kun Wyatt on päässyt poliisin ruumiin luokse, Nate hyökkää Eddien kimppuun, mutta Eddie pääsee pakenemaan autolla. Tämä jättää hänen statuksensa tuntemattomaksi. Wyatt Wins, Eddie Leaves Car (Unknown) If Eddie loses the rock-paper-scissors game, he will leave the car and throw the keys, which end up falling underneath a seat. As Wyatt regains the keys, he is attacked by Nate and forced to flee in the car, leaving Eddie behind. In a post-credits still, he is seen holding the victim and looking over in fear at the shadow of Nate and his truck in the fog. This implies that Nate may have gone after Eddie and killed him, but his status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eddie has killed: *An unnamed friend of Nate's (Accidental) *Bennett (Caused, Accidental) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Wyatt Eddie is a close friend to Wyatt. As mentions that they have been through some tough things together. Wyatt remembers many things they've done together, such as doing drugs. Abigail Although no interacting was shown, Eddie and Abigail were at one point in a relationship together, meaning they at least used to be close. Nate After Eddie accidentally kills one of his friends, Nate furiously tailgates him in his truck. Filled with hatred, Nate goes out of his way to try and murder him and Wyatt by chasing them down. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *If Eddie stayed in the car, it will later be seen abandoned at Gil's Pitstop during Shel's Story. *All of Eddie's known victims are killed accidentally. *In the image for the upcoming episode Amid the Ruins, one of the figures looks almost, if not identical to Eddie. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC